


I've Always Adored You

by sweethyuckie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Idols, M/M, Making Out, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethyuckie/pseuds/sweethyuckie
Summary: “I’m too tired right now, Binnie”, he grumbled while pouting. Soobin cooed at him and pulled him closer. They were about halfway through the movie when Soobin started to squirm and get restless. “Binnie, are you o- whoa!” Yeonjun squealed.Soobin had grabbed Yeonjun’s legs and wrapped them around his waist. His hands made their way under his thighs and picked him up suddenly. Before Yeonjun could get a word out, Soobin laid down on the couch and positioned Yeonjun to where he was laying on top of Soobin completely. Yeonjun’s face flushed a dark red as he hid his face into Soobin’s neck.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 284





	I've Always Adored You

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) i have been a member for a while now, but have never posted any work until now lol. i have always been a fan of yeonjun's and soobin's dynamics, but a majority of the works on here based on them are so angsty and ugh. i needed some cute moments and decided to write this short piece haha. it's far from perfect as i wrote it in an hour and its unbetaed lol. ignore any mistakes.
> 
> also, i love hearing feedback or even suggestions for any future writings. 
> 
> thanks for reading this <3

Soobin and Yeonjun entered the living room, getting comfy on the couch as they chose a movie to watch. The two best friends just got back from practicing for their upcoming comeback. The younger members all went to an evening schedule they had, leaving the two oldest to a relaxing evening. After showering and changing into clean clothes, the boys decided to watch a film in the living room. A tuft of yellow hair laid on Soobin’s chest, while his hands carefully stroked his back. Yeonjun snuggled further into his chest, seeking warmth from the cold and rainy evening.

“Junnie hyung, you are cold cause you didn’t dry your hair properly”, Soobin whispered towards his ear. Yeonjun groaned into his chest and pulled the blanket all the way up to his chin.

“I’m too tired right now, Binnie”, he grumbled while pouting. Soobin cooed at him and pulled him closer. They were about halfway through the movie when Soobin started to squirm and get restless. “Binnie, are you o- whoa!” Yeonjun squealed.

Soobin had grabbed Yeonjun’s legs and wrapped them around his waist. His hands made their way under his thighs and picked him up suddenly. Before Yeonjun could get a word out, Soobin laid down on the couch and positioned Yeonjun to where he was laying on top of Soobin completely. Yeonjun’s face flushed a dark red as he hid his face into Soobin’s neck.

“Binnnnnie, why did you do that? You could’ve just asked me to move.” Yeonjun whined. Soobin stayed quiet for a moment, bringing his hand to stroke the back of his head and his other to wrap around his waist. Yeonjun gasped lightly as Soobin tightened his grip and brought him even closer.

“I know you like cuddling, hyung. You worked so hard today and we are both tired. The others aren’t here right now, so I figured this would be okay…” Soobin hesitantly explained. Yeonjun looked up and saw that a slight blush covered his face. Soobin wasn’t usually the one who first starts skinship as he’s too shy. Soobin was turned away looking at the film that was playing in the background, but he wasn’t focused on it, being lost in his own thoughts.

“Soobin, look at me,” Yeonjun whispered gently. Soobin slowly turned his heads until their eyes met. Both boys were flushed down to their necks as Yeonjun hesitantly brought his hand up to Soobin’s face. His fingers shook as he traced Soobin’s face carefully. One finger lingered on his lips, pulling the bottom lip down slightly.

Soobin’s eyes were wide and his breathing was picking up. Yeonjun glanced at his lips once more before meeting his eyes once more.

“Soobin… Soobin is it okay if I-“, Yeonjun breathed out as he asked cautiously. He began to open his mouth once more but was interrupted by plush lips on his. He closed his eyes and began to kiss Soobin back slowly. It wasn’t a deep kiss, but a slow kiss. Soobin’s hands tightened around Yeonjun’s waist once more, while Yeonjun’s hands wrapped around his neck to bring him closer, fingers slowly entering his hair.

Their breaths came out in small gasps as the kiss started to heat up. Yeonjun was the first to pull away- his eyes wide open and pupils dilated with his lips wet and red. Soobin was equally as a mess. His lips were red and swollen with his hair messy from Yeonjun’s hand pulling and grabbing the tufts.

Soobin stared up at Yeonjun for a while before slowly bringing his hand up to his face, cradling his cheek. Yeonjun instantly leaned into his hand, closing his eyes. Both had smiles on their faces as they took in the moment.  
“Hyung… was- was that okay?” Soobin breathed out. Yeonjun slowly opened his eyes, staring into Soobin’s. Soobin was biting his lip to the point of it becoming raw. Yeonjun smiled softly at the boy below him before leaning forward and placing a peck on his nose.

“Soobin, I wouldn’t have kissed back if it wasn’t okay,”, Yeonjun giggled. Soobin looked at him and with a huff and pouted. “Cute”, Yeonjun whispered. If it was even possible Soobin flushed a deeper red and started to rub Yeonjun’s hip softly. “Soobin… we do have to talk about what happened though,” Yeonjun treaded carefully. He lifted himself off Soobin and settled beside him, grabbing his hand. Soobin threaded their fingers together, bringing it into his lap.

“I know, Junnie hyung. I just… I don’t know where to start,” Soobin whispered. “I have liked you for a couple months now. I- I always had a crush on you, but it wasn’t until we started getting even closer that I realized that maybe these feelings weren’t just a crush and something more…” he breathed out in a rushed tone. Soobin was looking down at the ground, biting his lip once more. Yeonjun cooed inside at the boy and slowly took their clasped hands. Gently, he brought up their hands and kissed Soobin’s hand. Looking up, their eyes met once more.

“Soobin. I have liked you for a year now,” Yeonjun confessed. Soobin’s breath hitched and opened his mouth to say something. “Wait, before you say something, let me finish. Yes, I have liked you for a year now, but I didn’t realize it myself until about five months ago. I have always felt comfortable and drawn to you. At first, I teased you because you got so flustered easily, but then I realized that I kept doing it, because I liked that I was able to get you so flustered. You would turn so shy around me, Binnie. I have always adored you.” Yeonjun confessed with a small smile.

“Hyung, what do we do now hyung? It’s not like we can openly be together. We’re idols and the others- oh my gosh. The other members! What are they going to think about this and-“, Soobin panicked mumbles were interrupted by Yeonjun’s lips. Soobin squeaked at the chaste peck. “Junnie hyung, you cannot just kiss-“, he grunted as another kiss was placed on his lips.

Yeonjun took Soobin’s face into his hands, cradling his cheeks before placing another soft kiss on his nose. “Binnie, we will take this step by step. There is no rush to this. We will figure this out in our own time, okay?”

Soobin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He shook his head in agreement before leaning down onto Yeonjun’s shoulder. “Does… does this mean that I can kiss you when I want now?” Soobin questioned. Yeonjun let out a loud laugh and swiftly straddled Soobin’s waist. Soobin let out a gasp as Yeonjun leaned closer, their noses touching. He let his lips lightly touch Soobin’s lips before pulling away.

Soobin suddenly pulled Yeonjun further into his lap, making them groan slightly. Soobin attacked Yeonjun’s lips in a much more heated kiss than their first one. Teeth clashed against each other as bottom lips were being bit and pulled. Yeonjun ran his fingers through Soobin’s hair, pulling on it. A small moan slipped out of Soobin’s mouth, surprising them both. They pulled away breathing heavy, eyes wide.

Before a comment could be made on this discovery, a loud bang rang out the dorms as the front door was busted open by the three younger members returning home. Yeonjun jumped off Soobin in a hurry, tripping over his feet and falling straight to the ground. Soobin couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh as Yeonjun laid on the ground, face down blushing.

Taehyun walks in with Beomgyu and Huening Kai trailing behind him. All three boys looked at their hyungs with a questioning look on their face. Soobin waved them off as he slowly got up and helped Yeonjun up. Taehyun shrugged his shoulders as they made themselves comfortable in the living room. The five members talked about how their day was and how crazy the schedule is going to be in the upcoming weeks as they approach their comeback. As it hit 1 in the morning, it was agreed amongst the five that they should be heading to bed now. The three younger members immediately went into their rooms and got ready. Yeonjun and Soobin stayed behind.

Yeonjun pulled Soobin into a hug and whispered into his ear, “Sleep in my room tonight. We never got to finish cuddling.” Soobin’s face burned a bright red as he shook his head. Yeonjun grabbed his hand as they slowly walked down into his room, closing the door. They both laid down in bed, Yeonjun’s head on Soobin’s chest. Both of their grips were tight around each other- not wanting to let go.

“Goodnight, Junnie hyung,” Soobin placed a gentle kiss on Yeonjun’s head. Yeonjun kissed Soobin’s chest lightly before saying goodnight back. Their breaths slowed and turned into small snores as they drifted off into a content rest.


End file.
